Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy charge controller, an energy charge controlling system and an energy charge controlling method. More particularly, the energy charge controller, the energy charge controlling system and the energy charge controlling method have adaptive energy control for improving energy recovery efficiency.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, the development of electric vehicles has gained interest due to an increased awareness in environment protection, fuel conservation, and energy independency. In order to conserve more energy, recycling electric energy generated from braking of the electric vehicles to a rechargeable battery become an important development goal.
Based on current large-sized storage batteries and the large charge rate of capacitors, a combination of storage batteries and capacitors of hybrid electric vehicle is a preferred option of the system. However, the capacitor having a large charge rate has a problem on its small capacity. When the storage batteries are fully charged with only capacitors working in the system, it is easy to cause a problem of no electric brake in the procedure of energy charge. There are two solutions for solving the problem. The first solution is to reduce braking power in advance, and the second solution is to cancel the electric braking after capacitors are fully charged. The braking of the first solution is smoother than the braking of the second solution in the braking procedure. However, the braking power is very small, and most of the kinetic energy will be converted into heat and cannot be recycled. On the other hand, the capacitors in the second solution are fully charged and cannot absorb all the kinetic energy at high speed, so that the electric braking will suddenly disappear to affect the comfort of passengers. In addition, the conventional electric vehicles should consider the charge timing and charge conditions of the battery, so that its recovery efficiency is limited.
Another conventional method of energy charge is to use ultra-capacitors for recycling energy of the electric vehicle. However, such ultra-capacitors are impractical due to high cost, excessive weight and huge volume. Therefore, it is commercially desirable to develop a controlling system and method with low cost, simple structure, high recovery efficiency and long life of the storage element.